Shakariki relation
is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. Lyrics |-| Romaji= Natsu no taikai no ato wa bukatsudou ga owatte Betsubetsu no GOAL wo mezashidasu Saishuusen no uchiage de kimi kara kiita Toukyou no daigaku e susumitai, to Anna ni mo tsurakatta renshuu ni wa taerareta no ni Kaerimichi, koboreta namida riyuu nara chanto koko ni aru Kimi ni kataomoi chuu te nobaseba ato sukoshi Koi no BATON watashitai yo shakariki RELATION Mada oitekebori chuu ano hi no GROUND ni Hora, zutto zutto oikakeru itsuka tsukamu yo Chance and Luck Yobikou no POSUTAA no maemuki sa ga tsurakute IYAFON de kakikeshita kokoro no koe Me no mae ni nobiteyuku Y jiro sae mo Hitori de erabu koto ni chuucho shiteru Dare yori mo tsuyokatta CHIIMU no kiseki ya PURAIDO ni Jamasareta honto no kimochi jiyuu nara motto soba ni aru Kyou mo nana korobi chuu kimi wa yume no HAADORU Ato 1 MIRI, modokashi sa ni nounai HAREESHON Mada jibun sagashi chuu susume! Dai 2 RAUNDO e Sou sa, kitto motto kagayakeru itsuka tsukamu yo Love and Dream Kimi ni kataomoi chuu te nobaseba ato sukoshi Koi no BATON watashitai yo shakariki RELATION Mada oitekebori chuu ano hi no GROUND ni Hora, zutto zutto oikakeru itsuka tsukamu yo Chance and Luck |-| Japanese= 夏の大会の後は部活動が終わって 別々のゴールを目指し出す 最終戦の打ち上げで君から聞いた 東京の大学へ進みたい、と あんなにも辛かった 練習には耐えられたのに 帰り道、こぼれた涙 理由ならちゃんとここにある 君に片想い中 手伸ばせばあと少し 恋のバトン 渡したいよ しゃかりきリレーション まだ置いてけぼり中 あの日のグラウンドに ほら、ずっとずっと追い掛ける いつか掴むよChance and Luck 予備校のポスターの前向きさが辛くて イヤフォンで掻き消した心の声 目の前に伸びてゆくY字路さえも 一人で選ぶことに躊躇してる 誰よりも強かった チームの軌跡やプライドに 邪魔されたホントの気持ち 自由ならもっとそばにある 今日も七転び中 君は夢のハードル あと1ミリ、もどかしさに 脳内ハレーション まだ自分探し中 進め!第2ラウンドへ そうさ、きっともっと輝ける いつか掴むよLove and Dream 君に片想い中 手伸ばせばあと少し 恋のバトン 渡したいよ しゃかりきリレーション まだ置いてけぼり中 あの日のグラウンドに ほら、ずっとずっと追い掛ける いつか掴むよChance and Luck |-| English= After the summer conventions, the club activities are over And we'll aim at separated goals I heard from you at the final game party That you want to go to a university in Tokyo Even though I could bear with those harsh practices If my spilled tears on the way home can be a reason, they're right here Inside a unrequited love with you, I extended my hands a bit I want to hand this baton of love, a eager relation I'm still within leaving you behind on that day's ground Look, I'll chase after you forever and ever and someday I'll catch you, chance and luck The front-facing prep school poster is harsh So I erase the voice from my head with earphones Even the Y-road spreading before my eyes Is hesitating on something that it has to choose alone Such things as the paths and pride of a time stronger than anyone If their intrusion on my real feelings are freedom, then I'll be even more closer I'm not giving up today too, you're my dreams hurdle With one millimeter left, a irritation on my brain's halation Going forward looking for myself! To the second round That's right, I'll definitely shine more and catch you someday, love and Dream Inside a unrequited love with you, I extended my hands a bit I want to hand this baton of love, a eager relation I'm still within leaving you behind on that day's ground Look, I'll chase after you forever and ever and someday I'll catch you, chance and luck Videos Trivia External Links Category:Songs